


Ach je (Oh Gosh)

by TheNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (all the regrets), (sweats), Drabble, Hand Job, Hanzo napping, M/M, PWP, Reinzo, an attempt at using german, no regrets, pec grabbing, the closet sinner strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt snatches up Hanzo, because it's been too long since he's touched his lover (It's been like an hour Reinhardt, honestly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ach je (Oh Gosh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCursedTypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursedTypewriter/gifts).



> This fic is lovingly devoted to my sinful husband, and her equally sinful art work that has been inspiring many, many fics in me. All we want is to feed our ReinZo thirst (and if we entrap others along the way, so be it).
> 
> In other news, this is the first porn fic that I've written in, what? 4 years? Something like that. Which is why it's so teeny tiny. Think of this as like a warm-up, because there's plenty more ReinZo coming your way (porn/fluff/etc). 
> 
> Thanks for taking a read! Hope you enjoy it.

Hanzo couldn't suppress the gasp as Reinhardt sunk his teeth into his bare shoulder, hand jerking up to clutch at the mane of white hair. He felt, more than heard, the older man laugh. His deep chuckle causing a shiver up his spine, especially with how Hanzo's back was pressed right up against Reinhardt's chest. 

Below, Reinhardt lightly slapped away Hanzo's protesting hand, reassuring him with a gentle nip and kiss to his marked shoulder. His eye gleamed as he found his prize, squeezing Hanzo's cock and relishing in the surprised yelp it got him. 

Hanzo had just returned from his daily training exercises, when Reinhardt had nabbed him. The archer hadn't expected it at all, not even batting an eye at the German’s shirtless state in their room, obviously freshly showered. However, as soon as he'd move to go shower himself, Reinhardt had scooped him up into his lap, effortless in the way he could move Hanzo to exactly where he wanted him to be (and that always made a part of Hanzo clench, when the other man made such a causal display of strength).

'Reinhardt!' 

Said man hummed, eye firmly on Hanzo's cock, flushed red and starting to weep. His hand nearly encompassed the whole length, and he used his thumb to spread the liquid on the tip, pressing down and getting a choked off moan for it. His other hand almost mindlessly slipped around Hanzo, under his yukata to lift and squeeze a firm pec. A personal favourite area of his, as Hanzo almost always rasped out his name most beautifully when Reinhardt played with his nipples.

It also served to break down the last of Hanzo's barriers, feeling how to archer griped and pulled away his own clothing, so Reinhardt could reach his chest easier. Hanzo himself couldn't help trying to thrust up into the grip on his cock, feet flailing to find a floor to push up off of, but discovered Reinhardt had pulled them back further enough on to the bed that he couldn't reach it. He whimpered at the thought, that he was so exposed and helpless in a way. He arched back, bucking his hips the best he could, and turned his head to pant into his lovers ear. 

'R-Reinhardt!' 

'I know' murmured the older man, sucking a bruise onto Hanzo's throat, taking advantage of how the archer exposed himself more. His hand sped up, adding a twist of his wrist on the upward stroke that had Hanzo keening. Reinhardt knew he could stop, keep Hanzo on edge, start again, stop, and repeat until he had Hanzo babbling all sorts of things. Could have him yelling out in broken english and japanese and going completely out of his mind. 

Instead, he gave into Hanzo's command/plead for faster and faster. His own erection ground up against Hanzo, causing his lover to buck wildly back and forth. With his lips to Hanzo's ear, he growled out, accent thicker now with lust 'Cum for me', and grinned devilishly as he felt Hanzo lock up at the order. A broken cry followed shortly and wetness covered his hand. 

Feeling a little frantic himself, he flipped them over so Hanzo was on his knees and hands under him. He ground hard into Hanzo, finding release from the moans Hanzo was letting loose and the hips grinding back onto his crotch. 

Reinhardt relaxed, careful not to squash Hanzo as he let his weight now rest on his forearms on the bed. Hanzo was panting into the blankets, dazed for the moment and easy to manoeuvre into a spooning position. It wouldn't last long, as Hanzo would be wanting a shower, doubly so now. "mein Liebling" he murmured “I have missed you”, kissing Hanzo's cheek and smiling fondly as the other reddened with something other than arousal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also dedicated to the fic itself, which was gonna be called 'The Hanzjob', because apparently when it comes to naming important things, we can only think of puns. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, drop a kudo and/or a comment! They're always appreciated.


End file.
